A Dance With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight
by The Mandalorian Batman
Summary: Following the events of STAR WARS REBELS: The Beginning, a rift is left between Ezra and Sabine, while they continue to hunt for Tristan and The Joker. Meanwhile, Tristan faces problems of his own, The Devil Of Hell's Kitchen, and a group of idiots in a red and blue armor. All the while, a greater force is brewing in the darkness, and the Crew and the Bat Family must unite.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels, Batman, Red Vs Blue, or Daredevil**

* * *

New York, Hell's Kitchen

The man in red slammed Tristan against the wall, who had already taken quite a beating, he was covered in blood, while the man in red, who the kid called "The Devil Of Hell's Kitchen" remained completely untouched. Tristan struggled to free himself, but this guy was strong, as he whacked Tristan with his sticks again.

"Alright kid," The man growled, his armor matching Tristan's wounds, "If you don't answer me, or lie to me, trust that I will know, and if that happens we'll have some real problems." Tristan remained quiet, but the man wasn't standing for it, he grabbed Tristan's arm and began to twist it, Tristan yelled in pain, as the Devil stopped for a minute, "Ready to answer?"

"Mandalore!" Tristan yelled, "I work for the Mandalorian government!"

The Devil eased up a little, "A where's that?"

"Krownest!"

"Where's Krownest?" The man asked.

"In system 10567!" Tristan yelled, the man froze.

"Your telling the truth." He said.

"Yeah?" Tristan replied, a little uncertain.

"You're talking about space travel, I'm gonna go on a limb and say you're not from around here." The man said.

"I don't think so, no."

The devil threw Tristan to the ground, but the Mandalorian was fast, and whipped out his blaster, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The man grinned, "Daredevil."

Daredevil kicked the weapon from Tristan's hands and was about to knock him out when a voice yelled, "NO! That is not nice, and I am yelling because Tucker told me not to!"

"Caboose you idiot!" Another voice yelled.

Tristan and Daredevil turned, two people in armor, one in dark blue holding a pistol, and the other in greenish blue with a laser sword of some kind, but make no mistake this was not a lightsaber.

"What the hell?" Daredevil mumbled.

* * *

Wayne Manor, elsewhere

No one spoke after the fight earlier, and an hateful silence remained between Ezra and the crew, Alfred poked his head out from around the corner. He shook his head, "I guess I have work to do."

Alfred went to get the first aid kit, as Ezra followed Bruce to the living room. It was a beautiful room, book cases covered the walls, one of which was an entrance to the cave, and a piano sat in the middle. Alfred stitched up Ezra, as Bruce helped Dick. When he was done, they all sat there for a minute.

"This is all my fault." Ezra said.

Bruce looked at him, "No, none of this is. This is their mistake, not your's."

"No, it is. If I had not been with them Joker never would have killed all of Clan Wren." Ezra grumbled.

"None of us can control what happens as a result of our actions, we can only try to fix them, and that's what we're gonna do." Dick said, sounding more confident than ever.

Ezra smiled.

Bruce sigh, "However I have to attend a party, along with Dick, Tim, Jason, Barbara, and Damian, you should come as well, Lucius would be pleased to see you alive."

"I'd be happy to." Ezra replied, wincing at the cut he got from Sabine.

"Although there is one problem," Dick said, making Ezra groan, there were always problems when you live with Batman, "Your 'friends' can't be here by themselves, and definitely not with Alfred, so they'll have to come too."

"Of course they do." Ezra said frustrated, "How do we sneak a green woman and a purple alien into a party full of people?"

"It's Gotham, they've seen weirder." Dick joked.

Ezra smirked, "No, seriously, how do we do that?"

Bruce held up two small devices, "These things a holographic projectors, slip these into the pocket of Hera and Zeb, they appear as humans just like the rest of us."

"Nice." Ezra said.

"Now we need to get them to listen," Dick said, "Can you handle Sabine, I don't wanna get punched again, she's got a mean right hook."

Ezra laughed, "Sure, I'll get right on that buddy."

"I guess that settles it," Bruce said, "We leave in 2 hours, get some rest."

* * *

Hell's Kitchen, New York

This was not how Matt planned to spend his day. First, some kid mugs an eleven year old in a shipping yard, then the kid says space travel is real, and now two people in blue armor come in with a laser sword and guns. Typical.

"Friends of your's?" Matt asked Tristan, who shook his head.

"You really think I'd hang out with such idiots?"

"Hey! Who you calling an idiot?" Another one stepped out from another shipping container, but this one was red, and had a pirate accent, followed by a maroon one, holding an assault rifle.

"I think he meant Tucker and Caboose, Sarge."

"Oh, yeah, now they're idiots, I knew that. Carry on." And then they went back behind the container.

"I am very intelligent Mr. Pirate thank you very much." The one named Caboose said, who was very clearly stupid.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A PIRATE?" The red one walked out again.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous just shoot those two!" Tucker yelled.

Tristan and Daredevil looked at each other before Matt heard the reload of a sniper rifle, and threw his stick at the origin of the noise.

"OW!" A voice yelled, Matt determined from the way the sound moved around the sniper this one was baby blue, "NOW HOW THE HELL DID YOU SEE ME?"

"I didn't." Matt said, smiling.

Tucker charged, swinging his sword at Matt, who quickly dodged it, and kneed him in the ribs, and then, headbutted him.

"Tucker! I will help you." Caboose said, as he ran toward Daredevil but didn't try to kill him, "Hello, my name is Caboose, and I like puppies, and cookies, and cake, and unicorns, and candy, and legos, and action figures, and-"

"Shut up and kill him!" The light blue one said from around the corner.

"Oh yeah, and I'm Church's best friend." Caboose added, "If you could maybe, ya know, not hurt me and my friends. that be great, but you look mean so I don't know if you will kill me or not."

"Mean? He looks like the friking Devil, what does that tell you?" A yellow one said.

"Who's the yellow one?" Tristan asked.

"That's it. Sarge, permission to kill my self?"

"Permission denied dirt bag, I wanna kill you." Sarge said.

"Can you do it now?"

"No I wanna do it when you finally get a girlfriend and a life, and when you finally feel accomplished, you will have this baby to your face." Sarge replied patting his shotgun.

"What am I doing with my life?" Daredevil said.

"I AM ORANGE!" The yellow one said.

"Oookay, I won't hurt you, IF you explain to me what's happening."

"Yay! Church look, I made a friend." Caboose said, happily.

"Caboose, you are truely, in every part of your mind, a moron." Church said.

* * *

 **Hi again, too anyone who read the beginning, and welcome to any newcomers. This idea has been brewing in my head for a while now, if you want to know more, go and read STAR WARS REBELS: The Beginning. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and expect more from me soon. Reviews are always helpful, as I love to take ideas from you all, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Convincing the others to come was easy. But getting them to conceal who they really were was the hard part. Zeb and Hera were less than pleased to hear that they had to disguise themselves as humans, instead of being themselves. But Bruce managed. Sabine refused to talk to Ezra, so Bruce had to convince her to accept. Kanan still had a lot of problems with Batman and his crew, and now he was pretty pissed off at Ezra too. Alfred gave him some contacts that made him look like he still had blue eyes. Ursa was given a choice to come with them, or get locked up in a cage and sent to Arkham Asylum, she chose the first option.

When they finally got ready to go, Bruce had to make sure none of them had weapons, he had too take the Darksaber out of Sabine's hands, but thankfully she didn't put up much of a fight. Alfred got into the drivers seat, while the Bruce and the others took one, Ezra and the crew took the other.

The ride was silent until Kanan spoke up, "How come you didn't tell us?" He asked, "About Sabine's father."

"The guy you killed, in case you forgot." Sabine spat bitterly.

Ezra didn't speak for a moment, "I didn't kill him."

Ursa did not like that response, "Boy," She growled, "You say that one more time, and I swear I will kill you."

"What happened really?" Zeb asked the kid he once thought of as a brother.

"I'm not lying," Ezra said, "He killed himself."

Sabine tried to grab Ezra, probably to beat the living hell out of him, but the seat belt held her back.

"You promised me that night," Ursa said, "That you would save him, not kill him, and then destroy his remains and leave us with an empty coffin."

"And you told me you would help me find the truth about what happened to him, Ezra. After my saber training." Sabine said.

"Your father was an evil man Sabine, I tried to keep it from you as long as I could." Ezra replied.

"SHUT UP, EZRA!" Sabine screamed at her former friend, "YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT EVIL? YOU KILLED MY FATHER, AND LIED STRAIGHT TO MY FACE, TO ALL OF OUR FACES FOR YEARS! JUST SO YOU COULD GET OFF THE STREETS AND FOOD AND SHELTER! RIGHT KANAN?"

The old Jedi didn't answer.

"Right?" Sabine repeated.

"He- He's telling the truth." Kanan said.

Sabine stared at him for a minute, and then at Ezra, and she sunk down into her seat.

"No, no that's bullshit!" Ursa yelled.

"It's not," Kanan said, "You can't lie to the force."

Ursa's hand went to her mouth.

"You mean all this time," Hera said, "The man Sabine told us stories of, and was the one she believed in so much, was a murder?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Ezra said, like he thought he was the galaxy's biggest asshole, but it was time for Sabine to know the truth.

"How did you come to this conclusion then?" Zeb asked.

"I fought him," Ezra said, "Tried reasoning too, but he was completely lost in his own beliefs."

"What happened next?" Hera asked.

"The news crafts arrived in a window where we were fighting, he had ejected his armor right before the got there, and set of a bomb that killed everyone in the building, except me."

"Why would he do this?" Ursa asked, her voice cracking.

"He believe that the only way that peace would ever come to Mandalore was through living in fear under Maul's regime, so he sacrificed himself for what he believed was the greater good." Ezra answered.

Sabine sobbed, tears running down her face as they pulled up into the gallery, where the party was. As Ezra looked out the window, the other car driven by Alfred pulled up near the front of the gallery, and Bruce got out, waving to the crowd of reporters. They parked in the special guests parking area. As Ursa, Hera, Kanan, and Zeb went toward the gallery, Ezra pulled Sabine aside and gave her a hug, she instantly wrapped her arms around him, holding him so tight as if she was afraid she would lose herself without him.

"I'm so sorry." She said over and over again.

"Hey," Ezra said, pulling her chin up to face him, "I should be the one saying sorry, I lied to you when I should have told you a while ago. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, wiping the tears from her face, and sliding her hand into his, they went and faced the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the distance, a man in red stood on the rooftop of the art gallery, aiming his sniper rifle down on the crew and the others.

"They're entering the building," Deadshot said over his comms, "Operation Knightfall is go."

"Good work, Deadshot," Amanda Waller said on the other side of town, "Waller out."

She turned, "Send in Task Force X."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in update times, but school's been driving me INSANE! But I'm back, and I will try to get chapters to you faster, and better quality. Also, Rebels premiere is on Monday, I am ready but not ready at the same time. Reviews are always helpful, seeya!**


	3. Chapter 3

New Gotham, 9:40 PM

Bruce entered the gallery to cameras clicking and people reaching out to shake his hand, he knew the drill at this point. He shook each person's hand and put on his best smile, which of course was a mask to who he really was. Dick, Tim, and Damian followed him in. He had told Ezra and the rest of the crew to wait five minutes before going in, just so it didn't look strange.

"Bruce Wayne?" A familiar voice asked.

His face was friendly but his mind was annoyed, "Clark Kent, daily planet. This is a big day for Gotham, the second largest art gallery in the world! How did you contribute to this?" Clark asked doing his job.

"I know who you are," Bruce said, smiling, "And I funded most of the construction and paid for much of the art getting transferred here."

"And what kind of art can be found here, Mister Wayne?"

"I had some Roy Lichtenstien artwork brought here," Bruce said, "The most exciting of which is his _Wham!_ painting."

Clark looked back at the camera, "Well there you have it folks, Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterpirses. I'm Clark Kent from the daily planet, back to you Lois!" He said, reffering to his colleague and girlfriend.

As the camera crew walked off, Clark turned to Bruce, "So, mind me asking what happened to your rib?" He asked obviously seeing it with his X-ray vision.

"Eh, Sabine's mom." Bruce said.

"Wait, hold up," Clark said, "You fought a Mandalorian Leader and _won?"_

"Yep." Bruce smirked.

"But, a Mandalorian?" Clark asked, dumbfounded, "Very

"I'm no Mandalorian." Bruce replied.

Clark chuckled, "God damn right your not."

"Just remember," Bruce said, "I could have stabbed you with that spear if I wanted to."

Clark scoffed, "No you couldn't."

"Yeah," Bruce said, smirking, "I could've."

"Whatever. We'll continue this debate later." Clark said.

"Alright." Bruce said as he walked off.

The billionare looked to the entrance where Ezra and the crew were walking in. He walked off to see if he could find Damian, he'd probably already gotten into trouble.

* * *

Ezra walked into the main area, and marveled at the sight of the main hall. It was covered with polished marble, paintings on every wall, every corner. The smells were of many kinds of sweets and snacks, with people of all shapes and sizes. He looked down, and Sabine looked like she had forgotten everything about what happened in the car ride, she was like a child who had just arrived in Disney World. Hera and Zeb were pretty amazed as well. Kanan was looking at Ezra, still unsure whether to trust him or not.

Ezra walked around, seeing what he could find, and he came across multiple Pablo Picasso paintings some modern day artist roaming around. Sabine was walking around in a trance, almost like she was in heaven. Which she kind of was, heaven in the middle of the city that represents hell on earth. He smiled, and was tempted to walk over to her, but his thoughts were interrupted by a presence that was strangely recognizable. He looked toward were it was coming from, and found his eyes on a man, extremely muscular and and a hood on, he cautiously walked towards him, making sure to mask his movements of any suspicion. He reached the table where the man was, and examined him, he was sure the presence was familiar. Ezra was about to tap the man on shoulder when he turned around, keeping his head down to avoid being seen.

"Ezra Bridger." The man said in a muffled voice.

"Do I know you?" Ezra asked.

The man was silent for a moment, "You have grown in power, Bridger."

Uh-oh.

"Um, what?" Ezra asked, a little scared.

"Not only do you have the training that was provided to you by your friend here," The man said, "But also training in the force."

Then it clicked.

"Bane." Ezra growled, as the man looked up a little to show his gas mask, a mechanism similar to that of Darth Vader, and chuckled softly, as if he was somehow amused by this situation.

"So you do remember me." Bane said.

"How could I forget?" Ezra asked, "You broke my friend's back, tossed him into the hellhole you grew up in, and forced us all into exile with your little fiasco in Gotham."

"You have not changed at all." Bane said, almost sounding proud.

"Who got you in here?" Ezra asked.

"Do I need to answer that question?" Bane asked his adversary.

Ezra thought for a moment, and then found the answer, "Waller."

Bane nodded, "She sent me in here to find you."

"Me?" Ezra asked, "And what does she need me for?"

"Nothing," Bane said, "Just for you to die."

With that Bane removed his hood, and grabbed Ezra's throat, getting the attention of the entire gallery. Bruce poked his head out from around the corner again, and disappeared into the darkness, probably to get his suit. Sabine was gone, probably had the same idea Bruce did, but Kanan, Hera, and Zeb were still there.

"Where are your friends you brought with you?" Bane asked, squeezing Ezra's throat tighter.

"I don't know what your talking about." Ezra said as the crowd rushed out of the gallery, but the rest of his crew stayed behind.

"Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus, Garazeb Orellios, and Sabine Wren, where are they?" Bane shouted.

"You think that our mutual friend won't come here?" Ezra asked.

"Batman?" Bane asked, "Oh, I'm counting on it."

Just then, a shot hit the brute in the shoulder. He dropped Ezra and clutched his arm, where he had suffered the burn. Ezra turned his head, where Sabine and her mother stood with their full armor on, and the darksaber.

"Well there they are." Bane chuckled and charged, as Ursa ignited the darksaber and swung at him, which he dodged and then kicked her in the rib, probably crushing it on impact, and sending her into a wall.

"Mother!" Sabine shouted. Her face was hidden behind her helmet, but it was probably one of hate, as she charged at Bane.

"The air mask!" Ezra shouted, "Go for the mask!"

Sabine listened and punched at the mask, but it only made his head shake a little. She tried again, no luck. Ezra called in his suit as soon as he noticed this wasn't working, and he rushed to find Hera and Kanan and Zeb.

* * *

As Ezra got outside, he saw that Hera was propped up against the wall, clutching her side, with Kanan and Batman using a first aid kit on her, along with the small detail of a knocked out Deadshot on the ground close to them.

"What happened?" Ezra asked, rushing over to them.

"This guy came out of know where and starting shooting at her, not one missing, and the all went to her rib." Kanan said, focusing on Hera.

"Thankfully I got here in time and stopped him." Bruce spoke a little to soon as Sabine flew threw a window, her armor half shattered.

 **Author Note: WARNING! BANE IS ABOUT TO DO WHAT WE ALL KNOW HIM FOR!**

Bane stepped out of the window, this time completely buffed up with titan running through his veins. Sabine struggled to get up as he grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the ground.

"Mandalorian armor," He scoffed as he turned her over, "Tears like paper."

He started to pound her, the helmet cracking each hit, and finally breaking, but he continued to punch, making blood fly every where. Sabine tried to get up, but he slammed both fist into her back, and then grasped her legs and her back, and lifted her above his head.

Then he felt it. Ezra felt the endless rage, he knew what was about to happen he had seen it first hand, and in the nick of time, his suit formed around him. Bane yelled as he brought Sabine down, but never got to snap her spine, as Ezra flew into him at full speed, sending him into a wall. Ezra flew back up to him and started to pummel the super powered bully. The mask's air tubes broke, making him not able to breathe, as blood came flying out of his mouth. He continued to beat him, harder and harder, for Sabine, for Bruce, for Ursa, and whoever else he had hurt during the years, until an arm stopped him.

He turned to see Bruce holding him back, "That's enough."

"NO!" Ezra yelled, "It's not!"

"Ezra your eyes!" Kanan yelled.

At first the young padawan/bat-ninja didn't understand, but he realized everything was tinted yellow. His _eyes_ were yellow. He stumbled back, breathing heavily, wiping blood off his nose. But Bane only chuckled, "You should have let him continue," He coughed, "He is more skilled than I remember."

Batman walked up to him and turned on his electric gloves and put them both on the sides of Bane's head, frying him.

"Did you just kill him?" Zeb asked.

"No, he's only stunned." Bruce answered.

These conversation were meaningless to Ezra as he rushed over to Sabine, "Sabine?" No answer, "SABINE!"

She remained silent, her face was bloody, and her armor torn apart, he couldn't take seeing her like this. Crippled, broken. The things that Bane does to people. The girl that he saw as one of the mightiest and strongest people he'd ever met, lying here, weakened. Consumed by the monster of a city that was Gotham City.

"Get her to the cave!" Bruce shouted over to Clark, who had swooped down to her side, picked her up, and zoomed off into the horizon.

"She's strong." Bruce said, "She'll be okay."

"I hope you're right." Ezra replied.

* * *

 **Okay, things are about to get interesting. The next chapter will go back to Tristan, Matt, and the reds and the blues. Also expect a certain anti hero to appear as well. Sabine and Ezra's relationship is growing now, and also SEASON 4 OF REBELS IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! But any ways, reviews are always helpful and I'd love to take some ideas from you all. Seeya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_New York, Hell's Kitchen- Before the event of "The Defenders"_

"Okay, start from the top," Church said, "You're from another universe?"

"Like I said, I don't know! I mean, maybe?" Tristan answered sighing.

"Wow, someone from a different place!" Caboose shouted, "Hey, Church, what is a un-i-verse?" As Tucker came over and hit him on the head.

"You are an IDIOT, Caboose!" Tucker shouted.

"Alright enough," Matt said, walking out of the door to his room in the apartment in his normal clothes, "Who are you all?"

"Didn't we answer that already?" Griff asked.

"No, I mean who are you beyond your names? Like what do you all do?" Matt replied.

"Well, I'm Church, leader of blue team, and these are my two idiotic followers Tucker and Caboose. Tucker's stupid, but Caboose... well let's just say he is a little underneath the average intelligence level..."

"YAY! HE ADMITED I AM ONLY A LITTLE LESS SMAR-"

"Of a tree." Church finished.

"Oh," Caboose said, but lightened up, "WAIT, TREES ARE SMART!"

Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm Sarge, the _badass_ leader of red team, consisting of Simmons, Donut, and Lopez." Sarge said.

"Wait, what about me?!" Griff asked, sitting up in the chair.

"You're just some idiot who has no friends and follows us around." Simmons answered.

"WHAT?! Blue guys, back me up!" Griff shouted.

The blues stared for a moment, "That's kind of true." Tucker said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Caboose said.

"Wait a minute," Tristan said, "Where's the other two you just mentioned?"

"Well, I think we got separated. Donut and Lopez were gone when we got here... wonder where they are..."

"Not important right now, so hush up." Matt said, tilting his head a little.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Tristan asked.

"There's a bunch of radiation around the city, not the kind that kills you, it's something else." Matt replied.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"It's like some sort of object, like something is radiating a huge amount of power from somewhere in the city." Matt said.

"Could it be connected to why we're here?" Simmons asked.

"Possibly..." Matt said, "Only one way to find out."

* * *

The Batcave, 1:40 AM

Beeping was the only sound in the cave, as Sabine lay on a medical bed connected to what looked like twenty tubes, and a breathing mask on her face. Hera was pacing the floor in front of the bed, as Kanan was deep in thought next to her, and Zeb had his face in his hands. Ursa was holding her daughter's hand, with tear tracks running down her face. Dick and Barbara were on the computers near the bed, making sure her condition was stable.

Across the cave, in the training ring, Ezra was practically tearing the training bots to shreds, smashing their faces in, as Bruce watched in the one-way window. Ezra kicked one in the head, sending it's head flying across the room and hitting the wall, as he dug a batarang into one's eye.

"Is he okay?" Kanan asked, coming up from behind Bruce, "I sensed his anger from the medical wing."

"I don't know," Bruce replied, "I've been watching his eyes, they haven't turned yellow yet."

"The dark side isn't always represented by yellow eyes." Kanan said.

"Well I wouldn't know. Last time I saw him when things were normal he didn't even know what the force was." Bruce replied as a robot arm came hurtling at the window.

Kanan was silent for a moment, watching Ezra tear through the bots, "Listen, I'm sorry. You were right- about everything."

"Not everything," Bruce said, "His future is with you all. With the rebellion."

"His future is with who ever he chooses it to be with." Kanan answered.

Bruce let out a small laugh, "Let me rephrase that- his future is with _Sabine_."

Kanan smirked, "I know," He said, "But, I can't shake this feeling that-"

"There's something coming?" Bruce asked.

The Jedi looked at him, "Yeah, how'd you-"

"I've gotten the same feeling. And it isn't Joker it's... something more powerful."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I know someone is playing intricate games. I mean, any threat that comes from earth Superman or me, or anyone from the rest of the league can deal with, but whatever's coming... that's the endgame." Bruce replied.

"That's exactly what I've felt," Kanan said, "Power, only... they're more like objects than anything else."

Bruce did a double take a stared at the Jedi, "Like... stones?"

"If that's what they manifested into, then yes."

"Holy shit..." Bruce said

"What?" Kanan asked The Dark Knight.

"I need to make some calls." And with that he left.

* * *

New York, Hell's Kitchen

The sewer water beneath Daredevil's feet sloshed as he stepped in it, and his nose was hurting because of the amount of odor he was smelling because of his enhanced senses.

"Eww, nasty!" Tucker whined as he brushed a rat off his shoulder.

"Get over yourself." Tristan said walking past him.

The Devil Of Hell's Kitchen stopped and held up a fist signaling for the others to wait, as he felt some kind of force move over his skin.

"What?" Simmons asked, "What is it?"

"Something's back there." He replied.

Matt poked his head around the corner, and he heard all the energy focus on one specific location. Church peeped around the corner beside him.

"What is it?" Matt asked, not being able to see it.

"A stone." Church said.

"What color?"

"Glowing orange." Church replied.

"Eh, it looks yellow." Griff said.

"Nevermind the color," Matt said, "What is surrounding it?"

"A bunch of vines," Tristan said, "And a... stormtrooper helmet?"

"What's that?" Caboose asked.

"The bad guys in my universe." He answered, "But it's different."

Daredevil walked around the corner, and picked up the helmet, and handed it to his Mandalorian friend.

"It looks the same," Tristan said, "But the stripes from the mouth speaker to the eye pieces aren't there were I come from."

"Different division?" Sarge asked.

Tristan shook his head, "No, my mom keeps records of all Imperial companies, divisions, and squads. We would know."

Daredevil turned to the stone, and tried to pick it up, but an electric current shocked his hand before he could pick it up, "Oh my god..."

"What?" Tristan asked.

Daredevil looked at him, "We've just found an infinity stone."

* * *

 **I am really sorry for the delay, I've just been busy lately, and I personally don't agree with putting out updates that just say: "Sorry, next chapter will be up soon" because sometimes it isn't, and it makes people think it's a chapter, so that's why you haven't heard from me. But yeah, this is where everything starts to get set in motion. And when all this finally plays out, the roster of characters will be much bigger. Reviews are always helpful, and I will try to get a new chapter out before the end of December, but until then, seeya!**


	5. Out Of The Frying Pan

_The Batcave, 9:24 AM_

"How is she?" Ezra asked, walking into the room were Sabine was strapped up to IVs, shots, and getting a breathing treatment.

"Well, she isn't going to be fine after this," Dick said at the computer, "Bane tore her apart like she was nothing, which isn't going to sit well with her. But physically she's alright." He looked back at the computer and added some more air to the tube that was keeping her alive. Ezra looked down at her, she was still the strong Mandalorian he always knew her to be, but seeing her like this, it hurt... a lot.

Superman, or Clark Kent, walked inside the room, wearing his reporter suit and glasses, "Man, how long have you been training?"

"A few hours." Ezra said, not wanting to discuss what he did to the training bots.

Clark nodded as Bruce walked in, "Clark, Ezra?" He said, "Can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Okay?" Ezra said nervously as he walked through the door. He and Clark proceeded up the steps to where Kanan was sitting in a chair next to the Batcomputer, which had an image of some sort of stone on it.

"Uh, why is that thing on the monitor?" Clark asked, sounding nervous.

"This was found on Yavin 4 in one of the old Jedi temples, it came crashing down from the sky. So far we haven't been able to reply to the message they sent to Chopper because it won't work in this universe." Kanan replied.

"You know what this is, don't you, Clark?" Bruce asked.

"I- I don't believe it." Clark said, walking up to the glass and staring at it. Ezra could tell he feared this material, and Clark was only afraid of two things, Kryptonite- and Bruce. The stone was emitting a blueish glow, and it was perfectly rounded, as if it had been polished for centuries. The young hero could practically feel the power flowing out of it, even though it was just an image.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"We aren't sure, but two of these things appeared in Metropolis and Star City a year ago," Bruce said. "Damian and John-"

"Who's John?" Ezra asked, so much had changed since he was last here, Jason came back, Tim was Red Robin now, Bruce had a son, and Barbara had recovered from... THAT night, it was a better world, but also a scary one.

"My son, John Clark- or the new Superboy." Clark replied, smiling.

"Ah yes, Master John," Alfred said, setting down the plate, "We call him and Master Damian the Super Sons."

"You and Clark call them that." Bruce said.

"Okay, get back to the point." Kanan interjected, sounding annoyed by the change in subject.

Bruce nodded, "Anyway, Damian and John found this at an old construction sight when they were working on a case, but something went wrong."

"What?"

"They weren't alone. Doomsday was just beneath the floor where they were standing, he swatted them away like flies, and got a hold of both of them. We were lucky John managed to punch him to the Atlantic, where the league could take care of him without causing any deaths of civillians." Bruce replied.

"And?" Ezra asked.

Bruce looked down, "We lost Arthur and J'onn to that thing, along with half the Atlantian population."

"What?" Ezra asked, "The Atlantians outnumbered the humans by about half a billion, how is that possible?"

"It's not, those stones made him insanely powerful, like to the point where he could reverse time, and change send people into other planets." Clark answered, but Ezra didn't believe it.

"And one just turned up?" Ezra asked.

"In your base, yes. Which isn't good." Bruce said.

"Well it could just be a coincidence, right?" Kanan asked, "Maybe it just ended up there on accident."

"With these things, nothing's ever a coincidence." Bruce answered.

Ezra put his hand to his face, instantly fearing what might be coming for the rebellion, but he looked up. The couldn't focus on this now, they needed to deal with the problem at hand, Joker and his mercanaries were closing in on the rest of Clan Wren, and Tristan was still missing. They'd worry about this later.

"Well we can't get distracted about what might be coming, we have to deal with Joker and find Tristan first, then deal with these stones." Ezra said, to which Kanan nodded in agreement, and so did Clark. But Bruce... he didn't look to sure, but he nodded.

"You're right, so let's review what we've got on him so far," Bruce said, clicking on the file on the computer that had everything regarding Joker and everyone else he was working with on it, "Ezra, go get Damian, Dick, and Ursa. Clark, fetch John, we'll need all the muscle we have on this."

"Got it." Clark said as he flew off splashing some water on Ezra and Kanan as he flew through the water fountain to Metropolis.

* * *

An hour later-

Clark flew over Gotham, with John on his back, he could hear the countless sirens and cars making loud screeching sounds below, the bustling of the city emit light even during the dead of night, which was when many criminals usually started their hunt.

"Dad, why are we going to the batcave?" John asked his dad.

"Like I said," Clark replied, "You'll know when we get there, John."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. It's just you never bring me out here, especially at this hour. And how come Damian is there? He's NEVER at the cave!" John asked.

"For the last time, John, you'll know when you get there." Clark repeated. Raising a son was hard work, but raising a boy who's best friend is a kid who runs around with a sword being mean to people and tackling them for not using the side walks when walking dogs is a whole different type of hard.

He flew into the cave and around the tunnel and then through the waterfall, where he saw Damian, Dick, Ursa, Kanan, Ezra, and Bruce waiting for them. He zoomed past the robot dinosaur as Ace the bat-hound barked at John as he wagged his tail. Superboy waved at Damian, but Robin only nodded in his direction.

They landed on the platform over the Batcomputer, where Alfred greeted them, "Hello, Master John. The others are expecting you." John smirked and followed Alfred and his dad down the stairs and to the computer, where Bruce was typing more notes into his files.

"Hi Damian!" John said, happily.

Damian only rolled his eyes, but Ezra walked up, "Hi John, good to meet you."

John looked at him, "You're Ezra, right? Dad told me about you a while ago."

"Yup," Ezra said, smirking, "And you're John Kent? Is Lois Lane your mom?"

"Uh-huh." John said, nodding.

Ezra smiled, and then he turned around, introducing John to Ursa and Kanan. John smiled and shook hands with Kanan, but when he stuck out his hand to shake Ursa's, she simply stared at him. Bruce waved at John without looking at him, and clicked on file labeled: Ace Of Spades. Five folders appeared, Joker, Clan Wren, Tristan Wren, Evidence, and Case Description.

Bruce selected the Joker folder and turned to everyone else, "As most of you know, The Joker has killed much of Clan Wren, we don't know how, but we do know why," Ursa's fists clenched as he continued, "He did this to tear apart each other, but more importantly- to torture Sabine and Ursa Wren mentally," Batman pointed at Ezra, "You saw the message he wrote right?"

"Yeah," Ezra said, nodding, "But isn't that-"

"The same message he sent me on the night Barbara Gordon was shot?" Bruce finished, "Yes, yes it is,"

He exited out of the file and went into the Clan Wren file, which was the chart showing the status of the Clan, "Now, Clan Wren went from over one hundred-thousand members to only one hundred twenty six. We aren't sure how he did it, but that's not what matters now, what matters is that we can't depend on anyone for help right now."

Ezra glanced at Ursa, who had put on her helmet, likely to mask the fact that she was grief-stricken. He knew where Sabine got that trick from now. The Detective click on the Tristan Wren file, which had all information on Tristan Wren out there, from Imperial ID to Mandalorian Rank, "Unfortunately, Tristan Wren has gone missing, likely because of The Joker's scheme, but sadly we have no evidence on his whereabouts currently."

A quiet sob could be heard in Ursa's direction, something Ezra never thought he would hear from her.

"But?" Damian and John asked at the same time.

"But we have rumors that an Imperial base located in the Wobani system has everything we need on where to find him, as they were working with The Joker for a short amount of time." Bruce said, as Ursa perked up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ursa demanded, rudely. However, Ezra couldn't blame her, she wanted to see her child again, and make sure he was okay, but sadly wherever Joker went, hardship would follow.

"Not so fast," Bruce said, "Rumors also have surfaced that Tarkin has had Darth Vader stationed there since the Joker went there, what he is guarding is unknown, but we will find out."

Just then, Barbara walked up the stairs, "It's Sabine, she's waking up."

Ezra's heart sped up, as Bruce said, "We're leaving as soon as she's awake, arm yourselves."

The young Jedi barely processed what he said and rushed down the stairs to see Sabine.

* * *

Ursa walked up to Batman, who was back on the computer, preparing the portal for use, "I came to ask you, at the museum, why did you keep my armor with Pennyworth?"

He looked at her, "Because if we got in trouble, which happens a lot in Gotham, then we could use a couple Mandalorians fighting with us."

"Yes, but we tried to kill you." Ursa said.

"I'm not one to take away a special item in a culture, and from the way you sprung into action to protect everyone there confirmed my suspicion that you are fighting for innocents, just like me." Bruce said, as he looked back at the screen, "Now go, we've got work to do."

Ursa began to walk away, but looked back... there was more to the one people called Batman, and she was going to find out what drove him to this state.

* * *

 **Okay, I know there has been such a wait, which will hopefully change now because my internet is better than it was. But the next chapter will be switching between Tristan, Daredevil, the reds and the blues, and Ezra, Bats, and the rest of the gang. Reviews are always helpful, because I love to hear ideas and things to improve on. Seeya!**


	6. I might be stopping

**Hi, guys, I just wanted to let you know that this is going to be labeled a crossover between SWR and Batman in three days. And also I may be putting this on hold for a while, if not stopping completely. It just depends on what happens. I could do a rewrite, or I might just stop. I have reasons for doing so, but that's private. I know you may not want to hear that, but I may stop entirely and move on. I'm not sure. But to those of you who have stuck around for all this time, thank you. And I will let you know what happens.**

 **Thanks- The Mandalorian Batman.**


	7. NEWS!

To anyone still on this story, thank you soooo much for your support. But to those of you from the Batman fandom, I rewrote this story and the Beginning in the Star Wars Rebels category. It's called "Agent of Chaos".

-MB


End file.
